Digimon: The Rise of Digivolution
by Beast King
Summary: This story begins with Mike goes to a junkyard in serch for parts, but when he gets there he finds something that will change his life SPOILER new digidestined and evolution!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome. If you dont know this is my first time I've ever written a story hope you like. After you read this story please a review. Oh by the way prophet21, my sibling helped me with my story. **

**The Arrival**

Mikes POV

I was walking towards the junkyard right after school was out. I was looking for parts for a sculpture I was working on. After an hour of walking, I finally arrived. I opened the front gate and walked inside. Once I walked in, I started to look through a large heap of metal.

I found two parts that I needed for my sculpture. I put the items in my pack. I was about to continue searching until I heard a crash nearby. Due to curiosity I walked towards the sound slowly." Whose there", I asked seriously.

As I got closer, I saw an outline of a figure. I walked closer until I saw it. The figure was a giant lizard. It was a wide as a wolf and was 7 feet tall, had horns at the side of its head but were to the back of its head. I was amazed at it, but I did not understand why it did not move.

When I got closer, I saw the reason. It had a pile of metal on its legs. After seeing this, I decided to help it. Before I tried to lift the junk off it, I said", do not worry, everything is going to be fine. Once I get this the pile off of you, you can go home." After saying that I started to remove the junk off him.

After 6 minutes of getting the junk of him I was finally done. But before I could congratulate myself I noticed the figure didn't go anywhere, so I asked," What's the matter, your free." After the comment, I was unprepared of what was going to happen next. The figure actually replied saying, "I have no home to return to." After taking, this information in I decided to say," Okay, but since its late I have to go back, and since your still here do you want to hang with me until then."

After some time the figure said" Okay", casually." Alright", I said", But before we go I want to introduce myself." My name is Mike what's your name", I asked. "My name is geckomon'', the figure said. " Alright geckomon let's go home."

After that, geckomon and I started to walk towards our destination.

* * *

**Please PM for any questions?**


	2. Info

Hello agian. If I did this wrong please let me know.

OC Digimon: Geckomon  
Level: Rookie

Type: antibody, virus

next forms: Reptilemon (baby), Quillmon (trainee), Geckomon (rookie), ?(champion)

Partners: Mike  
Info: Geckomon is the first digimon hybrid to be part antibody and part virus. Since he is a hybrid of both types, he is like and Mr. Hide. He is when he is all right, but when he is Mr. hide, he's fuelled with rage, changes his form, and like wendigomon in the digimon movie his pupils disappear.  
Geckomon's attacks and strength is equal to a champion.

Features: Gekomon is a giant grey (colored) lizard. He has horns are on the side of his head that sticks from behind. He is a master tree climb and can disappear in the blink of an eye.

**I left out the champion so it could remian a mystery.  
**  
OC: Digidestined

Name: Mike

eye color: brown

Hair color: black

Appearance: 7ft tall, bronze skin,

Personality: kind of shy, stands up for people when others do wrong

History: Mike is an outsider to the students of the school.  
He has no friends because Mike looks at things more clearly than the ordinary person does.  
Also because he models monsters made out of random pieces.

Partner: Geckomon


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hangout  
Narrators POV  
after leaving the junkyard the two friends finally arrive towards mikes home.

Mikes POV  
"Well, I exclaimed, after 3 hours of walking were finally here." I was glad to be back home but, after some thought, how is Geckomon supposed to get in. If he brought him in his parents would obviously freak out. So after that thought, I guess I have to sneak Geckomon in, but how? " Uh Mike, Geckomon asked, there are two things, 1-where I am supposed to sleep and 2- I can disappear in a blink of a eye.  
" Oh really", I said curiously "can you show me." "Sure," said Geckomon,"just turn around". "Okay I'm turning around." I said. When I turned again to see him, I was surprised. He actually disappeared.  
"Geckomon that was awesome, also where did you go?" Mike asked curiously. "Over Here, behind you." shouted Geckomon. "Geckomon be quiet." Shouted Mike. After being shouted at, Geckomon said "Hey Mike I was wondering about how long we are going to be here." "All right, let's go inside." Geckomon exclaims", finally" So after that we started towards my home.  
After that, we were at the front door. However, before we could go in I peeked in to make sure, if anybody was there. So far, nobody was around. After I made clear for Geckomon, we went right in. Since nobody was home yet, I and Gecko on hurried towards the hallway upstairs.  
After some time we finally made it to a room. "Hey Mike, what is this room." Geckomon asked. "We are about to enter my room." Mike exclaimed. Since it was clear, I opened my door and went in. It felt good to be in my room.

Geckomon's POV

The room was a sight to see. The walls were painted to create the sun rising from the night. Then I saw the most interesting objects. There were shaped as monsters. "Uh Mike, what are these things." Geckomon said curiously.  
"These are monsters made out of random pieces, which is why I went to the junkyard and "out of the blue" I found you." said Mike. "Hmm, interesting." I exclaimed. "Well since we're here, how long will I stay here and when will your parents find out that you are keeping a digimon." "Geckomon I will try to find you a place and what the heck is a digimon", Mike announced. Since I heard is response and forgot of to tell him of what am I, I explained to him that digimon are digital monsters living in the digital world that was created through frequencies and signals.  
I also told him that digimon could grow stronger through a process called digivolution. "When digimon digivolve, they change their forms and have powerful attacks." Exclaimed I. "Attacks", Mike shouted curiously. "What kinds of attacks do you have?" announced Mike. "That I cannot tell you until you are endanger.  
"All right I won't ask until I am in danger." , Announced Mike. "Good, well since we talked for some time and its getting late, I want to say goodnight." I exclaimed. "All right, goodnight Geckomon." Mike exclaimed. After saying goodnight mike stood up and turned the lights off. Soon after that, Mike and I went to sleep, but before I could do that, I looked around the room and finally went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, sorry it took so long to right another chapter but here it is ,but, before you read it I want to type that prophet21 rewrote my story to be better hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Unknown POV

As the town lay silent, a portal opened up in an alleyway. A digimon emerged from the portal before closing. "Aaah, I'm finally out of the Digital World", the unknown figure said. "Now that I'm free, I can wreak havoc among this world, but before I could do that, let's have some fun", he stated. He looked around the area before spotting a victim. "Bingo", with that said, he roars at the top of his lungs towards the sky. After bearing heard, the person fled for safety.

Narrator POV

As the sun began to rise, spreading its luminous rays across the small town. The people moving constantly down the streets, birds singing in the air. As the citizens continue to be average, a certain boy still sleeps within his room, with his friend roaming around.

Geckomon's POV 

I had woken up early to get tour of the house. Though I soon was starting to get bored, I walked towards mikes room. As I opened the door, taking a glance inside, he was still asleep. I walked inside and stood beside the bed. I didn't want him to be on the wrong side of the bed, so I shook his shoulder. At my first attempt, he simply brushed it off, but at the second, he turned around to face me. "Morning", mike said before sitting up on the bed. "So, what are you going to do", I asked. "After I wake the rest and eat, we're going out to take a view at the city", he suggested. "Alright", I said before he left the room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After breakfast, I hid in a ventilation shaft, waiting for him to come. I was took a couple of minutes before I heard footsteps. "Alright let's go", he said before walking out the door. "Hey, wait up", I said before catching up to him.

Mike's POV

As I walked around town, Geckomon left me and walked somewhere else, leaving me confused to where he was. I looked to my left to see a park, children running around. My feet started ache due to the long walk and because of scorching sun. I gave a shrug before going towards the park. I sat underneath one of the trees, taking in the cool breeze from underneath the shade. I was about to relax till someone said," Hey". I jumped up, looking around to see who it came from. Then something fell on my head, so I looked up to where it came from, and found him. He was sitting one of the highest branches in the tree. "How's the view from up there", I asked. "It's fine", he said, looking towards the distance. "You know, you should probably live in a tree", I suggested sarcastically. "Hmm, maybe", he said. "Come on, let's get going", I said before walking away. "Hey, wait up", the digimon said before trying to catch up with me.

Geckomon's POV  
  
An hour ago while Mike was not looking I left to do the search. It's not that I do not like being around him, it is just that if I am gone it could draw less attention. Any way now back to the present. Mike started climbing up the tree. 8 minutes later he was at my place.  
"So Mike how was the search." I asked curiously.  
"Not so much." announced Mike. Then after that Mike looked around the park with an idea." Mike what are you thinking?" I asked curiously again.  
Mike then answered," What if you could live here, in the park trees." "Hmm, I guess", he said.  
"Just one more thing." asked Mike. "If you were in the Digital World, then why are you here"?  
I was about to answer until I sensed something. I was insane to sense something dangerous here, but I was wrong. "Geckomon what's wrong?" Mike asked as he noticed my eyes widened.  
I answered the question by saying", There's a digimon approaching." Then if on cue, it appeared on top of a building. It then jumped from building to building and then landed on top of a supermarket. It then announced," You humans are pathetic, which is why I came to end you; none of you are no match for me, so goodbye." With that said, he shouted, "Green Flare Breath". The green ball of fire the flew towards a car before exploding. This digimon was as big as a supermarket. Before he could do anything else, I climbed the top of the tree and shouted,"**Stop**". "Who said that", the figure demanded? "I did", I exclaimed. "And who are you", I asked. "I am Coredramon", announced the virus. "Now who are you", he asked?

"I am Geckomon, the digimon hybrid and I'm going to take you down", I announced. "We will see about that", he said. With that said, he jumped towards me. Before he could reach me, mike was already climbing down before running away. I quickly jumped towards Coredramon and head butted him in mid-air, jumped off his chest, and landed on the treetop. He then fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. Fuelled with anger, he used his green flare attack. I went down the tree just before the shot came. Since he was using his abilities, I decided to use mine. "Hey Coredramon do you want to hear something", I announced. "And what could that be", he asked. "Lizard Breath", I shouted before shooting out a devilish fire ball at Coredramon's wing. As it made contact, his entire right wing was blown off. He yelled in pain before glaring at me. He was more angrier than before. "Come down here and fight me, or are you scared of my power", he asked. "I'm not sure about that since a rookie level like me head butted you to the ground", I said sarcastically. I climbed down the tree to face him. His eyes were full of hatred. In a spilt second, he jumped toward me again.  
During his jump, I ran towards him to do one more trick. While I was doing this, he was coming down. Before he could squash me like a bug, I ran under him, grabbed his leg, swung him around and let go, letting him crash against a wall. "Well that was easy." I said. Nevertheless, I spoke to soon. Coredramon was rising, but before I could run Coredramon used his green flare attack in front of me, making me crash towards the park. Before I could get up, Coredramon jumped in front of me and whacked me, sending me flying through the air and crashed against the park tree.

Mike's POV

When Geckomon told me get down, I did as I was told and went down, and ran towards the other 15 story park tree. As soon as I hid the battle began. One of them sounded like that he was slammed down then following that was a groan of pain, then after that I heard Geckomon shout 'lizard breath' following with a loud blast I heard a that they continued fighting until I heard crash a I looked from behind I saw Geckomon lie against a tree. "Geckomon!"I quickly shouted before running towards I reached him he looked pretty weak.  
"Geckomon, come on Coredramon is coming! Geckomon wake up.  
"Mike." replied geckomon  
"Come you have to get up. I'm sorry that I let you down."  
"You didn't let me down buddy."

After that Geckomon fell silent again and I soon started to cry.  
Before I Coredramon could get close enough to attack I shouted one cry.  
**"GECKOMON"  
**With that one cry something amazing happened. Geckomon started to grow and change right before my eyes. Coredramon was also surprised to what was happening. While that was happening he started to growl deeper. When he stopped growing I looked back to see my friend into what looks like a t-rex with blue stripes, grey skin, rams horns, and long but thick arms.

"Ge-Geckomon?" I quickly stuttered.  
I'm no longer Geckomon anymore. I am Diablogreymon."  
"All right go for it."

With that said he got up and roared and shouted "Devil's Flame" and shot out a short blast of ghastly fire. Before Coredramon could even react he got hit by the blast and fell to the ground. Immediately Diablogreymon charged at him and shouted "Tyrannosaurs Head-butt" before doing a quick sprint, leapt towards Coredramon and slammed his mighty head against his enemy's chest sending crashing through a but cautious Diablogreymon walked to the enemy. When friend gave the clear I thought we won until Coredrmon rose up punched him in the face. This only made him stumble backbut, before he could do anything  
else Coredramon slashed at his opponents face. Then when Coredramon was about  
to do the final blow Diablogreymon grabbed his throat and pushed him back. Then he put his head up showing blood across his face.

"Never come back to this world or your s."  
With that he lowered his head and opened his mouth wide to reveal a faint glow.  
Before Coredramon could even think he  
shot out a long breath of ghastly flame bigger than first.  
"**Devil's Flame!**"  
"No!" , Shouted Coredramon.

Those were his last words before he got hit with the flame and was  
soon disintegrated. Diablogreymon stood there looking tired until he immediately changed  
back to his originally form. Then I quickly got over and said to him, "Let's Go  
home.", and soon the two friends walked home with victory and relief.


End file.
